Production in Different Lands
There are eight major land types in My Kingdom, organized into counties . The land type of the current county can be identified on the Market screen in the game. The type of land in a county determines the types of goods that you will be able to produce in that county. As a rule, each county can only produce two different types of food, one type of wood, one type of ore, and one type of stone. Raw food, ore, wood and stone leader to manufactured food, metal, lumber and bricks, respectively, which in turn lead to a variety of luxury goods, household goods, cultural goods and weapons. The relationship between raw materials and finished crafts is as follows: *Food will only produce luxury goods such as whiskey, smoked salmon, wine and cheese. *A given type of wood will produce one type of household good and one type of weapon. *A given type of stone will produce one type of household good and one type of cultural good . *A given type of metal will produce one type of cultural good and one type of weapon or amor. This means that each county can produce two of each type of craft based on the raw materials available in that county. Early in the game this distinction will not matter much as most of the early stage buildings only require raw materials or manufactured goods and are rarely specific about what types of goods are required. However, as the player progresses in the game, more advanced structures will require a variety of different goods to produce . For example, to a build a Pub requires four different types of raw food, a Tavern requires six different types of processed foods and an Inn requires six luxury goods. It will not be possible to produce all of these required goods in a single county, and the player therefore must either expand into other counties by building new settlements or rely heavily on trade to acquire the additional types of items. Other buildings and events requiring a variety of goods include the Guild houses, Theatre, and many types of events. Knights wishing to raise an effective army will also require a variety of weapons to train and equip specialized units in the game. Roasts and Pubs require a variety of raw foods and Taverns require a variety of prepared foods. All other structures only require variety in crafted goods, so it does not matter what types of wood, ore and stone are produced except for the crafted goods that can be produced from these raw materials. Keep in mind as well that although every county can produce two types of each crafted good, not all counties produce unique goods. Although there are eight different types of land, there are only 12 types of luxury goods, 12 types of household goods, seven types of cultural goods and seven types of weapons and armor. Some counties may produce the same goods as others, but no two counties with different land types will produce both of the same types of goods. A list of the crafted goods available on each land type is found below. 0AryCDW8vihobdGQ0YzZhaUU3ZFdBSEdSOEhQcmNqUmc Each county is further divided into sub-types of land scattered randomly in location squares throughout the county. Different location squares each have their own sub-type of land that allows for different categories and levels of production. For example, on a Desert land type, an Oasis location can produce food and wood and a Savannah location can produce food and metal. The food, wood, ore and metal produced by each square will reflect the types of commodities available in the county as a whole, so if a square produces wood, it produces the wood type appropriate to that county. It generally takes very little exploration to find all of the possible sub-types of land in a given county, and a standard 9x9 location grid will usually contain three or four sub-types of land. Tip: Go to the Land types per country page to see what commodity is available near your area.